


The New Girl's Secret

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: Saoirse and Siobhan O'Connell  just transferred into Usagi, Ami, Mako and Minako's class at Tenth Street High School all the way from Point Au Pere Quebec Canada after their parents were transferred to their company's Juuban Location.After School Usagi invites the girls to Crown Fruit Parlor to meet Rei and Chibi Usa who instantly recognize Saorise from her stint in the modelling world and Chibi Usa's friend Momoko recognizes Siobhan from various cartoons they watched where she voiced various cartoon characters.Later Saorise invites Usagi's family, Ami and her mother and the girls to her home for dinner to meet her fathers, where both Chester and Aiden hit it off with the parents and Chibi Usa finally gets to see the cartoon she'd only seen still images of in Crystal Tokyo courtesy of Siobhan's collection.





	The New Girl's Secret

**It was a dreary rainy day in Juuban City Japan at ten past two in the afternoon and Classes at Tenth Street High School had been in session since 8 a.m. while the other students were familiar with the layout of the school, two transfer students still wearing their old schools uniform until the Airport found their missing luggage wandered the hall reading the numbers on the classroom doors.  
**  
 **Teacher sees two strange girls wandering around the hall and says:** Excuse me ladies why are you not in uniform and class?   
  
**Siobhan looks at the room number on the post it note and says:** Don't have this schools uniform yet as we just transferred here and we're totally lost.  
  
 **Teacher walks over to Siobhan and Saoirse saying:** Let me see the number on the stick it note and I'll get you to your class. **(takes a look at the room number and says)** You're close, down this way. It's the last room near the corner. Do you know when you will be getting your uniforms? As beautiful and unique as these ones are, you do need to wear Tenth Streets Uniforms.   
  
**Saoirse heaves a sigh saying:** Whenever the Airport finds our missing suitcase that has our clothes, toiletries and school uniforms inside. Last we heard our suitcases are on their way to England then to Australia then Austria then Bangkok, then Thailand then China and sometime between Saturday afternoon and Tuesday morning our luggage ought to be delivered to our new house. That is if baggage claim doesn't send it on a plane to New Zealand before returning it  
  
 **Teacher:** Oh you poor dears! I know what it's like to have the Airport loose your baggage. Do you have your uniform excuse slip explaining why you don't have your uniforms? It's the red slip, **(watches as Saoirse and Siobhan shuffle through their slips and says)** yep that's the one, you have your transfer papers yep alright, here's your time table with your classes. You're all set, just follow me to your class. Just let me have the transfer paper to give to the teacher.   
  
**Both Saoirse and Siobhan followed the teacher who took them directly to their classroom where she opened the door closest to the front of the room**  
  
 **Teacher steps inside the classroom saying:** Excuse me, I have your transfer students with me. They got lost trying to find the classroom. Girl's come to the front of the room and introduce yourselves to the rest of your hew classmates. Lastname, First name, where you come from, where you went to school   
  
**Saoirse heaves a sigh saying in flawless Japanese:** 私の名前はSaoirse O'Connell Saoirseです、私はPointe Au Pere Quebec Canadaから十六歳です。 セント-セセリアの私立の女子校によく通っていました  
  
 **Siobhan:** 私の名前はSiobhan発音Shivon、私はPointe Au Pere Quebec Canadaからもsixteen歳で、私はセントCeceliaのプライベートすべての女の子の学校に通っていました。  
  
 **Mr. Brannigan:** Well you two are certainly a very long way from home! Saoirse you can sit next to Usagi and Siobhan you can take a seat next to Himeko. **(Reads the information and says)** Alright then, I see your school items are somewhere over Taiwan?!   
  
**Siobhan sits at her assigned desk saying:** Yes, we don't know why the baggage handlers didn't read the tags or why they keep sending our bags to various destinations nor do we know when we're going to get our bags. Right now they're in the baggage compartment of an airliner heading for Costa Rica then New Zealand then England then China then Austria then Bangkok then Australia then sometime between tomorrow morning and Saturday afternoon our luggage ought to be delivered to our new home. The luggage tickets clearly stated to send them here but somehow someway they were put on another plane and sent elsewhere. So we only have the few clothes in our carryons and duffel bags and our old schools uniform until they track down our suitcases and wheeled valises.  
  
 **Mr.Brannigan:** Well just keep that excuse note on you at all times until you get your belongings. **(Returns to the lesson until the bell for home then dismissed the class reminding them of their assignments due in two weeks)**  
  
 **Usagi walks up to Saoirse and says:** You're along way from home! It must be very hard on you being in a strange new school in a strange city. Where're your mom and dad? Can we come over to your place and help you unpack your room?!  
  
 **Ami shocked:** USAGI! Don't ask such intrusive questions! Especially when they barely know us!  
  
 **Mako:** What better way to get to know us than to see where they live and help unpack their stuff? I'll supply snacks to eat while we unpack your room.   
  
**Minako:** You have a great idea Mako-chan, yet there's one glaring problem   
  
**Mako realizes that she had no idea where Saoirse and Siobhan lived and says:** Oh right! We don't know where you live! **(pulls out a piece of paper and a pen she handed to Saoirse and says)** Just write down or draw how to get to your place   
  
**Saoirse takes the pen and paper from Mako-chan's hand and writes down her address giving the correct bus number to get saying:** We have plenty of food at home as our housekeeper just went grocery and treat shopping to stock the treat pantry. Since it is raining out, our dad's company has a car company that picked us up today and will be waiting outside the school gates.  
  
 **Minako:** Y-you mean that hure limo belongs to your dad's company?   
  
**Siobhan** : Yes it's part of his perks for record sales back in Quebec.   
  
**Ami:** Well we were supposed to go to Crown Fruit Parlor to meet Rei  
  
 **Saoirse:** We don't have to go home right away. No one's home right now to meet anyway. By the time anyone is home, it's going to be nearly midnight since it is Friday. Ever wanted a ride in a limo? Nows your chance to do so!  
  
 **Minako sees Ami's reluctance and says:** Hey if you want to be completely soaked by the time you get to the Fruit Parlor, go ahead and walk there. The three of us are taking Siobhan up on her offer of a ride there.  
  
 **Ami shocked at Minako's reaction and says:** But we don't really know Siobhan and Saoirse enough to accept a ride from them!  
  
 **Mako:** You won't accept a ride from new friends to get to know them, but you'll drop everything and go to a teachers house and you don't know the faculty either.  
  
 **Siobhan:** She has a pont. As friendly as these teachers are, they technically are still complete strangers to you and yet ya drop plans with friends to go to a teacher's house to pick up unnecessary extra credit homework for what? Extra Credit in High School isn't necessary for College. I oughtta know, I've already gotten early acceptance to Havard,Yale,Columbia, CAL-U, Tokyo University and a few others and I did no extra credit work, I didn't take supplementary classes, never stepped foot in a cram school in me entire life,I have never even tried any harder than necessary yet all me grades are 80's all without extra work or studying 24/7. I want to be a Vet Tech so I took an apprenticeship that lead to me getting early acceptance and an early offer of early graduation just so I could start the program two years early. I said no thanks, I wanted to do things normal teens do and they still offered me the spot in the Vet Tech Program for when I graduate High School.   
  
**Saoirse:** I'm looking to be an animator and I've got all 90's without the excess studying or cram schools or extra credit work. Colleges and Universities don't look at that stuff, they really don't care how many cram schools you force yourself to go to at the expense of your social life. I've already been accepted into a Premier Animation School's Art Program all based on how well I draw not on how many cram schools I've been to or how many hours I stick me nose in a book or how well I can recite the periodic table or how fast I can finish an exam, me chosen school really can careless about how I place on the grade scale and somewhere at home I have the letter to prove they don't care. Now if you want to walk in the pouring down rain and be soaking wet by the time ya get to the Fruit Parlor, be our guest. Those of you who are coming with Siobhan and I in the Limo, let's get going car's waiting outside for us. **(Stands up,steps to the side and tucks her chair in then heads out the classroom door, down the hall to the stairs to her shoe locker and out the door to the waiting limo saying to the driver)** There's going to be three others joining Shiobahn and I, if some miracle happens, a fourth will join us. We'll be going to Crown Fruit Parlor instead of straight home Damien.  
  
 **Damien opens the car door saying:** Alright Miss. Crown Fruit Parlor it is.  
  
 **Siobhan walks across the school yard with Usagi, Minako and Mako-chan surrounding her while Ami held back as she said:** Well 'ere's our fathers company car and his driver Damien.  
  
 **Usagi:** Whoa a super stretched limo!   
  
**Saoirse:** Yeah but only for days when it rains or it's too cold to walk to school or we're running late. I prefer walking in the cold to riding in a stuffy car meself. Go on in, the heat's on to warm you up. **(Watches as the girls climbed inside and sat down followed by Siobhan saying to Ami)** Ridin or walkin? Best way to get to know us is to ask questions and get answers.  
  
 **Ami reluctantly gets in the limo and sits down watching as Siobhan scooted in and sat down and had the door closed saying:** Why did you move here to Japan if you're from Cobh Ireland?  
  
 **Saoirse:** Dad's job promoted him to Old Head Kinsaile Ireland when we were four then another promotion came down the pipeline when we were eight moving us to Point Au Pere Quebec and now another promotion here.  
  
 **Minako:** So you only get to use this awesome car during bad weather or if your running late?  
  
 **Siobhan:** Pretty much we're used to walking to and from school or biking or roller blading. However our bikes and roller blading gear haven't arrived yet, they're still in shipping containers waiting for the moving company to go pick them up, we're still waiting on our bedroom furniture to arrive as it's still on a moving truck apparently stuck in traffic somewhere two miles from our house. **(Watches as Damien went back around the car and got back in the drivers side saying)** It's a privilege our dads give us but we rarely if ever want to use it. Too many bad memories from our old school in Ireland where teachers ridiculed us for taking the Limo during a severe thunderstorm in sixth grade and again during the winter when the snow was blowing so hard and bad that we couldn't safely walk to school. I mean seriously, if yer going to build a school over looking a lake and call it Lake View Private Day Academy, be prepared for lake effect snow making it difficult for kids to get to school on foot. Most of our classmates either stayed home or they got a ride from their parents who in turn picked them up after school was over or cancelled.   
  
**Mako:** Where's your mom work?  
  
 **Siobhan and Saorise glance at each other before Saorise says:** We don't have a mother. Never have had a mother.  
  
 **Ami:** Oh, are you orphans?  
  
 **Saorise:** Yes we are but we were adopted by two terrific men who have been raising us since we were little.  
  
 **Ami:** What happened to your parents that friends of theirs are raising you?  
  
 **Siobhan:** They were killed in a traffic accident when a Police Cruiser slammed into the drivers side door sending our dad's car through an intersection pinning it against a building killing both our parents and older siblings in one go.  
  
 **Ami:** Oh my gosh, both your parents and siblings in one car accident! How did you two survive?  
  
 **Saorise:** We were at day care when it happened, our parents were taking our older siblings to the doctor for their post flu check up then to the dentist for their usual cleaning.  
  
 **Siobhan:** After they were laid to rest, the reading of the wills was done, then the reading of the custody arrangements was done. Our parents wanted their friends to take and raise us and that's what happened even though there were literally and truly well over a hundred relations that came out of who knows where at the hearing who objected to us being adopted by two gay men. Where were they when our parents were killed? Oh yes, in Aruba, Paris, Italy, Spain, Argentina, Bahamas, South Wales and a few other places oblivious to the fact that there were twins in need of a stable loving home.  
  
 **Minako:** You have two dads? Are they gay?  
  
 **Saorise:** Yep, they were in the closet for the longest time but there came a time when the abuse they both suffered became too much and they annulled their marriages after six months.  
  
 **Usagi:** Of course, family you never knew you had come out of the woodwork to kick up a fuss! You were being adopted by two people who could provide you with a stable loving home and they were uncomfortable because your new parents are gay.  
  
 **Ami:** I'm horrified that their parents were killed in the pursuit of criminals! Even more horrified that people objected to them being raised by two men! Who cares that they're gay?! They wanted to raise children of their own and this was their chance.  
  
 **Saorise:** The Police didn't take responsibility and tried to sue their estate--us at three

 **Siobhan:** They don't do anything lewd in front of us, never have never will. Just because they're two men married to each other, doesn't mean they can't be parents. Our dads have sisters that we can turn to when we have questions that only a female can answer. When we started maturing, we got our information from our aunt Ellie who is a OBGYN and looks after our female health. She took us shopping for girl stuff and answered questions about our once a month visitor. It's not like our dad's alienate us from other women, our old doctor is a woman who is a lesbian, our old dentist is a queer and she's freaking awesome, our old eye doctor is transgendered from man to woman and has never once done anything to her kids or to us. We were originally supposed to be enrolled in TA but the Nuns 'couldn't find our files' even though they were sitting right out in the open on the intake desk. Sister Camille told us point blank 'we can't find your files or your registration information. Give us some time and we'll search for your files and give you a call for an intake appointment.'  
  
 **Minako:** Yeah Ami, what's the problem? So they're being raised by two men, big deal! I bet if you asked around school, you'd find there are kids there that have either two dads or two moms. Welcome to the twenty first century.  
  
 **Ami:** I just feel irritated by the rumors going around school by people who haven't even met these two. It's just so wrong.  
  
 **Saoirse groans and says:** Yes I know, we heard the whispers when we were trying to find our classes today. I heard they're being raised in a cult! I heard abcd! I heard this! I heard that! I heard they don't believe in feminine hygiene products! I heard they practice satanic rituals every morning before school! I've heard they do it with their dads! I heard this! I heard that. No one wants to talk to us, they run like bats outta hell when we approached them to figure out where our classes were this morning.  
  
 **Siobhan:** Kinda hard since one of our dads runs a Massage Therapy Clinic out of the second guest house from 8 A.M. until 8 P.M. and has clients around him all day long.  
  
 **Usagi heaves a sigh saying:** Seriously? Their problems stem from rumors, sounds pretty much like when I first met Ami then Rei then Mako. All rumors stopped when people got to know them.  
  
 **Ami:** I'll bet Rei-chan will have something to say about these rumors. It's not fair to new students when others assume they know what goes on behind closed doors of a private residence.  
  
 **Usagi:** We'll find out in a few minutes as we're at the Fruit Parlor and he's waiting. **(Feels as the limo came to a complete stop and Damien came around to open the door as she scooted out saying)** That certainly beat walking in the rain! **(Heads towards the Fruit Parlor calling out)** MAMO-CHAN!  
  
 **Mamoru turns and says:** You're here already! **(Sees two new girls coming up behind Usagi and says)** I see you've met new friends.  
  
 **Ami blurts out:** Mamoru what would you say if you found out that kids were spreading false rumors about Saorise and Siobhan's family life?   
  
**Mamoru:** What business is it of them who is raising the girls? Have they even _tried_ to get to know Saorise and Siobhan or do they just run off what they _think_ they know about these two girls? **(Heads inside Fruit Parlor saying to Unazuki)** All this fuss over two girls being raised by two gay men.  
  
 **Unazuki:** Some people are still living in the stone age. Rei's at the usual table waiting.  
  
 **Ami rushes forward to the table and says to Rei:** We have a problem on our hands!  
  
 **Rei:** What? Did someone oust you from first place on the National Exams Results Board?  
  
 **Ami:** NO! We have two new girls that transferred into our school and the rumors are getting out of hand. No one wanted to help them find classes today because of rumors they come from a cult family and that they have two dads instead of a mom and a dad.  
  
 **Rei:** I heard. The Sisters have 'mislaid' their files. More like 'oh dear, you have two dads and no mother? Oh we're sorry, we don't believe in being gay! Go somewhere else and find an education.'  
  
 **Ami:** It's twenty twenty one and discrimination is ramped in the school systems that claim to be open and welcoming but shut out girls raised by men. They prefer children to be raised by a traditional family.  
  
 **Rei:** In this day and age, define traditional family.   
  
**Ami:** They have two dads who are married to _EACHOTHER_! Oh my oh dear! That's a mortal sin!  
  
 **Rei:** And the point of the problem is what?! To each their own.  
  
 **Ami:** The sisters find it wrong,immoral,sinful,disgraceful and socially unacceptable!  
  
 **Rei:** They're fussing over the fact that two girls who have no biological family were adopted at a young age by two gay men who love them to pieces? What is the problem?! They're not being abused by their dads, they're not being forced to do anything they don't want to do, they have a roof over their heads, a place to call home, a bedroom waiting for bedroom furniture to arrive, food in the fridge, staff to make sure the house is kept clean and when the staff has the day off they clean the house and cook for themselves? That's a problem to you? Wow aren't we shallow! You seem to forget that Haruka-san and Michiru-san are lesbians raising Hotaru with Setsuna-san. Hotaru's turning out just fine for being raised by three women two of whom are lesbians. If you have a problem with who is raising those two girls I met yesterday, I suggest you go talk to Haruka-san and tell her what your problem is.  
  
 **Ami:** I don't know, Saorise told me how cold the Nuns were towards her dad. Wouldn't even look to their right to find their transfer file just simply said 'oh, we're unable to find your file. It must be at the local public high school. Go try there and have a blessed day.'  
  
 **Rei:** At this point, I begin to wonder what Mother Superior would say? I'll bring it up to her tomorrow. 

**Chibi Usa:** What's the problem with those two girls? They're really nice, so what if they have two dads?! Someone wanted them when they were little and went through the legal adoption channels to adopt them! Your fear is what? They'll turn out twisted somehow?! 

**Haruka comes by saying:** The Nuns are afraid of two girls being raised by two men why? What's the difference? What's the problem they have?

 **Michiru:** You heard her, it's 'not right', it's not 'traditional', it's not 'natural'. Those two girls lost their family when their father was killed in the line of duty as a Fire Fighter during 9/11, they lost their _family_ when a Police Cruiser killed them. They have no grandparents on either side to raise them as their grandparents were in their fifties when their parents were born. So certain sisters have shunned them calling them 'sinful'.

 **Setsuna:** You'd think in this day and age, being raised by two men or women or grandparents wouldn't be such a big deal, yet here we are having this conversation.

 **Siobhan over hears the conversation and says:** Our dads are planning on having a big party two weeks from Saturday anyways. So if you want to come over with your folks, it's fine by them. It's a barbeque outside if the weather is great if not then it's a casual dinner in the big dining room. Unfortunately the Chef hasn't come on staff yet so it'll be take out or DIY Food catered by my other dad's Catering Company. We'd love to host a gathering _this_ weekend, but all our dishes and furniture are still on a moving truck somewhere between here and the next town over, so we have no where for anyone to sit except on cushions on the floor in the bare living room, if that's acceptable to your folks we can still make it a casual meet and greet pot luck.

 **Usagi:** I'll ask mom about it. She loves Pot Luck Dinners!

 **Chibi Usa:** Rei-chan, What's a Pot Luck Dinner?

 **Rei:** It's where people cook a dish or dishes at home and bring them to the new neighbors so they can have something to eat. It's a big old fashioned party and a good way to meet new people. I'm sure my grandpa would love to come. Whenever you have invites whipped up, I'll take one.

 **Siobhan laughs saying:** I probably will be doing them by hand as my desktop is somewhere between here and the next town over caught in traffic or a customs inspection and won't be here until probably Monday.

 **Rei:** Customs Inspections? For a moving van?!

 **Saorise:** Yeah for some really weird reason, our hired moving vans were singled out for thorough inspection of the trailers, cabs and contents. That means opening every-single-box in a warehouse on a table, emptying out the contents, sift through the contents, check pockets on every single item of clothing that has pockets, check every single jewelry box, safes and lock boxes, check through all the bins that have dolls in them, send books and dolls through an x-ray machine to see what's _really_ inside them, they called my cell phone asking me for my desktop's password so they could do a browser search. I flatly refused stating my designing desktop doesn't have a web browser search history as I only use the design suite that came with the desktop, there is no web browser. They kept insisting that I give them the password to unlock it, so I finally gave it to them, they logged on and found dun dun dunn...no web browser! It's not set up for the internet! It's hooked to my sewing machine that I was using to make costumes for the Theater Troupe I was in before we moved.

 **Minako perks up when she hears Saorise say she made costumes for her old Theater Troupe and says:** Then you HAVE to join the Theater Club! They need a set and costume designer badly! Like yesterday badly!

 **Saorise:** Love to but like I said, my sewing suite....it's somewhere between Juuban City and sixteen cities back. I have _no idea_ when it'll arrive. That's what my dad's doing right now, getting our stuff out of customs.


End file.
